Kiss From a Rose
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Sam and Danny fight one day, all because of Danny. But do they like each other enough to get over it? And Danny has been angry because of problems at home. WHat are these problems? Oneshot DxS


**I just really felt like writing a Danny & Sam oneshot, so I decided to do so tonight. I have a stomach-ach :( that always happens when I eat cheesecake filling before it has set. I shouldn't do it but I am a cheesecake addict. **

**

* * *

Kiss From a Rose**

* * *

Danny hadn't seen Sam this mad in her life. Not once since he met her had he ticked her off as much as he had a few moments ago. Just because he hadn't thought about what he was saying, everything would probably end up a mess.

"How DARE you?" Sam asked, pointing her fingers at him.

"Sam, I–"

"All you think about is YOURSELF! I am a human being, in case you haven't noticed! I have feelings! I'm sick of you always thinking of yourself first! Well, I'm putting an end to it! Goodbye Danny!" Sam fumed.

She turned around and ran off. Danny could run after her if he wanted, but she wouldn't let him tell her the truth. One slip of the tongue and Danny had lost her. He'd forgotten to get her a birthday present and then the day after, he had blamed her. It wasn't meant to turn out this way, it really wasn't…

* * *

Sam plopped her body onto her large bed. She buried her head in her arms and let out a small sob. Many followed after, and soon she had gone through the whole tissue box that sat on her bedside table.

_He always has to blame me_, she thought angrily. _I just expressed my opinion. We should be able to do that, right? But what if what I did was wrong? NO! He treated me like total smelly, brown, ugly DIRT! It's ended… our friendship has ended. And now I'm not sure how I feel about him. I still like him, don't I? I've always liked him more than a friend, is that part of me that maybe LOVES him still alive?_

She grabbed the phone and dialled a few numbers before holding it close to her ear.

* * *

"You WHAT?" Tucker asked Sam over the phone.

"_Danny and I had a fight, and now we aren't friends. It was because he was thinking of himself – again!"_ Sam's voice said over the phone.

"But I thought you–"

"_I don't know how I feel about him. Part of me wants to forgive him, and part of me remembers that he was being a total jerk today, and has been for a while now."_

"Sam, we both know that something's been happening at home with Danny. I think that has got him distracted and cranky." Tucker reminded her.

"_I know but –"_

"Just take a walk – it might clear you're mind. It always clears mine." Tucker advised.

* * *

Danny silently walked through his front door. Ever since his parents had started fighting, he had been making sure that NO ONE came home. He didn't want anyone to be suspicious of what has been going on for the past few weeks. Danny didn't want them to get a divorce, even if they embarrassed him sometimes.

He heard yelling and sighed – they were at it again. It was always best to take refuge in his room when they were fighting. He did so now and glared at Jazz who was sitting on his bed.

"What do you want?" Danny snapped.

"Do you think that… mum and dad will get divorced?" Jazz asked quietly.

"Maybe, I don't know! They'll probably get over it. Now get OUT OF MY ROOM!" Danny yelled.

"Fine, don't take your problems out on me!" Jazz told him as she left his room.

Danny slammed the door and buried his face into his pillows, not wanting anyone to see his hurt expression and the tears that made their ways down his cheeks. How could he mess it up? Just because his parents were having problems, it didn't mean he had to get angry at Sam because of it.

"_Don't take your problems out on me!"_

"She's right," he said to himself. "I've been taking my problems out on Sam, and I shouldn't have. I need to take a walk," he said, seeing that the night had quickly grown dark.

* * *

The wind was fighting Sam. It wanted to take her scarf, but she wouldn't let it. She kept walking through the park, thinking of the fight that she and Danny had had. They had a good friendship, and were friends for ages, it couldn't end like THAT could it? After all, they fought ghosts together, and she didn't tell ANYONE of Danny's identity.

As she walked and thought, she didn't notice the presence of another teenager…

* * *

Danny thought he heard someone sniffing. _Sounds like they have a cold_, he thought. _Wait a minute! Sam has a cold!_

He hurried up to the sound of the sniffing, and saw Sam sitting on a bench. He walked over to her and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry Sam," Danny said.

"Why did you do it?" Sam asked, turning to face him.

"I have just been having a hard time…" Danny turned away.

"With what? You're sister analysing you? That's nothing! You forget about my birthday and blame it on me because of some stupid–"

"Mum and dad are fighting." Danny told her.

"What?" she gasped.

"I didn't want anyone to know," Danny admitted. "That's why I've been angry for a while, and I shouldn't have blamed you for a lot of things."

"How long?" Sam asked, still in shock.

"A couple of weeks," Danny told her. "I hope they get over it. Listen Sam, I'm really sorry."

He turned to look at Sam. She looked back at him. Her eyes were unreadable – nobody could tell what the girl was thinking. And when Danny was about to tell her how sorry he was and how he would make up for him, she did it. She kissed him. On the lips.

It was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. Secretly, he'd liked Sam, but he wasn't sure if she liked him back.

Sam pulled away and got up from the bench.

"Listen, I really have to go, I'm sorry about you're parents. Danny, I really like you and I hope you feel the same way about me, and I hope if not that we will still be friends. Bye Danny," Sam said.

"Bye Sam," Danny sighed. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Sam whispered before she turned and ran home.

Danny smiled and walked dreamily back to his own house. He entered the front door to total silence. His parents and Jazz were sitting in the living room, looking at the clock when he walked in.

"Danny we're sorry for what's been going on," Maddie told her son. "But we've settled this out. We've stopped fighting, and shall be returning to ghost hunting."

"That's great," Danny said. "This is great, everything's great, life's great…"

**The End**

**

* * *

I hope you liked it. And Kiss From a Rose means a wonderful rose, not a prickly one. Anyway, read and review! Love Kirst…**


End file.
